


You Don't Mess Around With Jim

by BenicioQueen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, You Don't Mess Around With Jim, there will eventually be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: A HUGE thank you to my girl, Amy (Tumblr: @the-older-dixon-boy) for encouraging this Jim Hopper goodness!This is fic I came up with because I LOVE our favorite Chief of Hawkins Police, Hop!





	1. Back in Hawkins

Green eyes scan a yellow, two story house. Years of weather and pollution dulled the paint, but it still was a happy, comforting site to see. The roof needs new shingles especially where it starts to sink in off to the side where the kitchen is located and the rickety, wooden steps leading up to the porch have been replaced with solid concrete, but not much else has changed. 

Carefully, Christine climbs the steps. To her left, was a worn, white, wooden porch swing. Immediately memories flooded Christine's mind. That swing where she would stargaze with Mimi and listen to Pop Pop strum his guitar as he smoked a cigar. Where she would spend warm afternoons reading her favorite books and shared secrets with her best friend, Donna and even had her first kiss with John Walker. A small smile spreads on her lips as she turns her attention to the obnoxious, blue door. As soon as she rings the doorbell, she hears the bark from Pop Pop's dog, Ollie, and shouts from her grandpa.

"Quit yer yappin, Ollie! I'm comin, I'm comin," he hollers. The door swings open to reveal a tall, slender old man, with silver hair and a moustache to match. 

"Hi, Pop Pop," Christine greets as she's yanked into a hug.

"My little Chrissy girl. Oh, how I've missed you, my sweet," Henry says then places a kiss on her cheek. 

Chrissy pulls back with a smile. "You're lookin good, Pop."

"Good for an old man dying," Henry jests as he sits on the swing, missing Chrissy's eye roll.

"Let me take my bag inside then I'll join you," she tells him as she steps inside.

"Grab my Mary Jane! It's in-" Henry begins.

"The gold box in the top right drawer of the hutch where Mimi's fine China is. I know," Chrissy calls back.

"Smart ass," Henry mutters to himself. Chrissy sets her duffle bag on the couch then retrieves the marijuana before joining Henry on the swing. Delicately Henry rolls a joint for Chrissy then one for himself. 

"Not many people can say they smoke reefer with their grandpa," Chrissy jokes then takes a slow drag of the joint, letting relaxation take over. 

"I don't think anyone can say that, except you," Henry points out, taking a hit of his own joint. He lets out a content sigh, "That's the stuff. And don't call it reefer. What are ya, a hippie? Call it Mary Jane. It's classier," Henry informs her with a smile.

"That right?" Chrissy chuckles.

Henry nods, "Sure is. Treat her like the lady she is." He has another hit, closing his eyes.

"I'll be sure to remember that Pop," Chrissy assures him. 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a little while before Henry speaks again.

"I spoke to my lawyer, Mr. Thomson. Everything is up to date with my will and life insurance policy. I'm leaving everything to you, Chrissy," Henry explains. 

Chrissy stays quiet, listening to Henry as he explains his will and his final wishes.

"I'll take care of everything, Pop Pop. Don't you worry ‘bout a thing. You just relax as best you can," Chrissy says softly as she pats his hand. She knows how much he has missed her grandma since she passed away before Chrissy graduated high school. If nothing else, Henry is relieved that he's going to be reunited with his Rosie, but would never dare say that to Chrissy. 

Henry soon changes the subject to hear all about New York City and how work had been for Chrissy before making the choice to permanently move back to Hawkins. 

"My job was honestly boring, Pop," Chrissy informs him, telling him about working in Human Resources for the Department of City Planning. 

Eventually they make their way back inside for dinner, beef stew and biscuits, and talk late into the night before Henry finally turns in. 

“Goodnight, Chrissy girl,” Henry mumbles as he slowly stands from his easy chair and heads to his room with Ollie hot on his heels.

“Night, Pop Pop,” Chrissy softly calls after him. She finishes a cigarette then turns off the downstairs lights before heading to bed herself.


	2. Chief

Early the next morning, Chrissy wakes to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Sitting up, she lets out a yawn as she stretches. Last night, despite being worried about Pop Pop, she slept really well for the first time in a long while. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slowly stands up and makes her way into the kitchen.

“Morning sunshine,” Pop Pop greets not looking up from his newspaper.

“Mornin’,” Chrissy mutters as she fumbles for a coffee mug and pours herself a cup. She takes a long sip before sitting down at the table across from Pop Pop.

“There’s muffins and donuts if you’d like or I can whip you up an omelette,” he offers.

“No thanks. Coffee is good for right now,” Chrissy yawns and takes another sip.

“What’s on the agenda today?,” Pop Pop inquires as he stands to refill his mug.

“Job hunting,” comes the sleepy reply. “Could I have the classifieds?” 

“Sure,” he hands her the section of the newspaper. “I heard Florence down at the police station is retiring soon. Maybe stop by sometime today to see if they’re hiring for her position.”

“Flo is still at the station? Wow. I thought for sure she would have retired ages ago,” Chrissy remarks, a little more alert. 

“She tried to a few years ago, but Hopper pleaded with her to stay,” Henry says between bites of a donut.

At the name Hopper, Chrissy really perks up. “Hopper? As in Deputy Jim Hopper?”

“The one and only. But he’s the Chief now,” he smiles knowingly at his granddaughter.

“I never thought I’d see the day. Don’t get me wrong, he was excellent at his job and almost always let me off the hook when I was younger so long as Chief Boden wasn’t around,” Chrissy rambles, thinking fondly on her teenage days.

Back then she had quite a crush on Jim, but knew nothing would actually come of it because at the time her crush developed she was 15 and he was 26. To Hopper, Chrissy was a cute, mischievous kid. Nothing more. Chrissy on the other hand back then, thought about Jim often and wondered if when she was an adult if he would ever consider dating her. After she left Hawkins, Chrissy thought about Jim once in a while, but her crush seemed to have faded over time especially when she met her ex boyfriend, Pete.

“You should go on down to the station and have a chat with Hop and Flo,” Henry encourages.

“I think I will,” she smiles and finishes her coffee then heads upstairs to shower and get ready for the day.

Since she would be inquiring about a job, Chrissy wanted to make sure she looked professional. She opted for a ¾ sleeve, black dress that hit at the knee and a pair of patent leather, black pumps. Simple, but classy. She also left her hair down showing off her natural waves and kept her makeup neutral and soft. Giving herself the once over, Chrissy adds a pair of gold earrings to finish off her look. She comes back downstairs to grab her car keys and purse, doubling check there was still a folder with a copy of her resume and a letter of recommendation from her former boss, Mary Doherty. 

“Okay Pop, I’m off. Wish me luck,” she calls over her shoulder as she heads out the door.

“Good luck, honey!,” Henry hollers after her.

Butterflies invade Chrissy’s stomach as she pulls up to the police station and parks. She needed a job as soon as possible, but she was more nervous about seeing Jim after nearly 12 years. 

“Girl, pull yourself together. You’re not 15 anymore. You’re a grown woman seeking employment. You can do this,” Chrissy mumbles to herself then takes a deep, shaky breath. After a moment of trying to calm her nerves, Chrissy gets out of her car and heads inside. The smell of cigarettes and stale donuts filled her nostrils bringing more memories of her youth flooding back. 

Flo looks up from her desk, “Christine Bennett? Is that you?” she quirks an eyebrow.

“Yes, ma’am. How are you, Flo?” Chrissy asks, approaching Flo’s desk.

“I’ll be better once I’m retired,” Flo replies.

“I heard you were retiring. That’s actually why I’m here. Have they hired a replacement for you yet?” Chrissy inquires.

Flo scoffs, “No. The Chief is being particular about the hiring process and by particular I mean he won’t hire anyone.”

“Sounds like I’ll need to do some serious convincing then,” Chrissy muses and Flo nods.

“Take a seat, honey and I’ll let the Chief know you’re here,” Flo instructs then goes down the hall to Jim’s office. 

“DAMN IT, FLO. I SAID NO MORE INTERVIEWS. NONE OF THESE MORONS ARE GOOD ENOUGH,” Jim shouts then stomps out of his office and over to the coffee maker. 

Flo rolls her eyes at him then gestures for Chrissy to go into his office. Quickly Chrissy goes into Jim’s office while he isn’t looking and takes a seat. Jim stomps back into his office and slams the door. 

Slowly he looks up from his cup of coffee, “Who the hell are you?”

“That’s not very professional, James Hopper,” Chrissy quips.

Jim snorts, “Okay. Excuse me, ma’am? Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my office?”

“You don’t recognize me do you Hop?” Chrissy smirks.

Jim sits down at his desk and takes a good look at her. His face lights up in recognition. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. Chrissy Bennett,” he grins. “I’m sorry for getting snappy like that.”

“No hard feelings. I understand you haven’t filled Flo’s position yet and I’m interested in it,” Chrissy cuts to the chase. 

Jim strokes his beard thoughtfully, “So you’re back in Hawkins permanently?”

“That’s the plan,” Chrissy answers. “I’m more than qualified.” Lifting her purse to her lap she pulls out the folder with her resume and letter of recommendation and hands it to him.

Jim thumbs over the resume and letter then gives them back to Chrissy. 

“Okay, Bennett. I’ll give you the job,” he yields.

“Really?” Chrissy asks a little surprised. 

“Don’t sound so surprised. Now, go see Flo about your employee paperwork and stuff. Be here at 7 tomorrow morning so Flo can start training you,” he tells her.

Chrissy stands up and smiles, “Thanks, Jim. I really appreciate this.”

Jim merely smiles and watches Chrissy exit his office. “Damn that’s a nice ass,” Jim observes to himself as he stares at Chrissy’s ass clad by her tight dress. “Shit. I’m in so much trouble,” he groans internally.


End file.
